


Demolition Lovers

by FoxGamer429



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: According to me you can throw syringes like throwing knives!, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jon actually makes spaghetti, M/M, Me teaching people how to make spaghetti, No that was not an inuendo, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), They're failing-miserably-but trying at a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: Jon and Ed where running
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793335
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Edward and Jonathan where running

To be more specific, they where running from the police, who where shooting at them left and right.

The commissioner was "out today" (mhm, yeah, suuure) and the stand-in had told the officers to shoot on sight if they see any of Gothams Crazies.(Gordans gonna be piiiiiiiissssseeeed).

The two rogues see an alley and immediately go in. The two slide down the wall to get some rest before getting home. Edward groaned, pressing his hand against his ribcage. When Jonathan heard this, he looked at Ed with a mixed look of concern and annoyance, wondering what happened.

Jon grabbed the hand Ed was using to cover his ribcage and his eyes widen in slight shock.

The hand was covered in blood.

Jon then looked towards where the hand was and saw multiple wounds where Edward supposedly got shot with bullets. Jon immediately picked Edward up(it was kinda hard. mainly because, as was theraly established, Jon is a skinny bitch) and tried to get him back to the apartment.

* * *

/Flashback #1/

_Jon was currently in the connected laboratory working on the latest version of his toxin when Edward strutted right on in like he owned the place.(technically, he did. But that is not tue point)_

_"What do you want?" Jonathan sighed, annoyed how Edward just walked right on in with know regards to his own safety._

_Edward dramatically laid down into the table(thankfully, a spot_ without _unstable fear toxin samples)_

_"I'm booooored!" Edward groaned, annoying the Scientist even further_

_"Well then, go hug someone else, I'm working"_ _Jonathan simply said, continuing to try and perfect his toxin_

_"But everyone else is boring..." Edward mumbled, folding his arms towards his chest and pouted_

_"And you think I care, because?" Edward just gave puppy eyes towards him(Even if Edward knew that they didn't work on Jonathan, he still tried)_ _"_ _You know those don't work on me. I'm not Harley"_

_"Worth a shot" Edward whispered. He jumped off the table, hopped towards Jon, and then jumoed, clinging onto Jonathan's neck, startling the focused man in the process._

_In a split second, Jonathan slammed Edward against the wall. Then, without thinking, he threw the syringe-the one that he was inserting the toxin into- like a throwing knife._

_It landed in Edwards arm_

_Ed's pupils dialated. Before long, he started hyperventilating and mumbling things like "no, nonono" and "please....please I didn't". He was covering his eyes with his arm, yet tears where peeking out. He was curled into a fetal position on the floor not long after._

_When Jonathan realized what he did, he started to sprint across the makeshift lab, trying to find the antidote that he had just in case something like this ever happened. Due to the room being messy(much too the dismay of the neon-clad chaotic dumbass), he couldn't find the antidote right away._

_A few painstakingly long minutes later, Jon found it near the papers with the instructions on how to make the antidote. He rushed over to where Edward was curled into a ball. By this time, he had entered the stage where he was trying to claw his eyes out._

_Jonathan noticed this, so he grabbed the shorter mans wrists and looked into the emerald green eyes that currently had so many tears that shouldn't have been there in the first place._

_Edward tried to squirm away, curling into himself more. Jonathan stuck the syringe that the antidote was kept in into Eds arm. Jon let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and picked up Ed and took him into the bedroom the two of them shared_

* * *

Jon got to the apartment and opened to door. He laid the injured genius on the coach before going to get the first aid kit

He got the kit and started disinfecting the wound before trying to put bandages on it. He soon trys looking for a pulse in hopes that Edward was alive and he didn't die of blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

/Flashback #2/

_Edward and him had a fight again_

_It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but it was still shocking and hurtful to both parties involved nonetheless._

_This time was particularly violent. It rarely ever got like this. Whenever it did, however, they where definitely going to make up and Ed was in for one hell of a night._

_This was different. Ed had stomped out of the two rogues hide out in a fit of anger. Jon knew he was going to come back later like nothing had happened, but there was always that part of him that wasn't too sure. A part that was screaming at him to run after Edward or he was going to lose the dumb genius forever._

_Jon knew that sulking or running after him was useless; that if Ed really wanted too, he would come back. That being said, he breathed a sigh and went to the kitchen to get a load of dishes going in the dishwasher. They where starting to pile in the sink anyway._

* * *

/2 hours later/

_Edward stumbled through the door, clearly a little drunk. He was triping over his own feet and his hair was way too messy for Ed's likibg. He had probably tried to drink his problems away and it was....not working. Not working at all._

_Jon got up from the couch and tried to carry Ed to bed._ _Jonathan guessed that he was sleeping on the coach tonight._

* * *

Jonathan was only waiting for Edward to wake up at this point. He was clearly still alive; there was a pulse and everyone could _hear_ Ed's breathing from a _mile away_.

Jon started to check himself for injuries; he didn't think he had any, though. The only thing slightly bugging him where scars that where going to heal over time so it was nothing major to worry about.

Jonathan strolled on down to the kitchen to make something for dinner. It was definitely going to be something simple since ed-*ahem* I mean _Everyone_ has told him over a hundred times how he _couldn't cook._

Spaghetti sounded nice.

He went to the freezer and got a bag of those frozen meatballs you get at CostCo. and a jar of pre-made tomato sauce because there was no way in hell that he was making sauce from scratch.

He got out a pan and turned on the stove to re-heat the meatballs. After a few minutes of making sure the meatballs didn't burn; he added the sauce and put a lid over the pan.

Then he got out a huge pot out of the cupboard and went to the sink to fill it with water. He then turned on one of the back burners on the stove. Jonathan added some salt and olive oil to the water and then waited.

After about 15-20 minutes, he went back to the boiling water and added the pasta. At this point, he also turned off the burner that the sauce was cooking on also

And he waited...again.

* * *

When the noodles where done, he served himself and got a bowl out for Edward too, just in case he woke up in the next hour or so and was hungry.

True to his thought process, Edward wakes up to the smell of perfectly cooked 

"Hungry?" Someone asks _Jonathan_ Edward mentally smacks himself. _of course! Who else would it be? Bruce Wayne?!_ "There's spaghetti in the kitchen if you're interested"

Edward just nods before standing up and heading into the kitchen to get some food. He's STARVING!


End file.
